Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: Andrea and Andrew have been best friends for years. Everything is perfect until they try to set each other up on their perfect dates and they realise that is each other. Is it too late to make a friendship something more?
1. Chapter 1

_Andrea:_

"So Andrea, what is your opinion?" Mrs Marsden looked at me expectantly. I looked at Andy sitting next to me. He was scribbling in his book so he was no help. I decided to bluff "Well I have trouble siding with either side in this predicament as it is so controversial." I smiled at her, trying to look like I was genuinely interested in whatever she was talking about. "Well who does have an opinion?" She asked the class. I sighed in relief. I nudged Andy. "You're no help, you know that?" He just shrugged and went back to scribbling.

"You got out of it fine. You're good at making shit up. You don't need my help." He replied

"Yeah well...good point." I decided to go back to the sketch I was drawing in my book. It's not like sose matters anyway. Well not unless you want to be an environmental lawyer or something, which I definitely don't. I have always wanted to be a singer and I don't want to be anything but that. Andy wants the same thing. We have a band with himself, his two other friends Shaun and Bradie and I. It didn't have a name yet and that was one of the things we were going to try and come up with tonight. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket and checked the time. Time to go. Thank God! Andy and I were meeting Shaun and Bradie at Bradie's house to rehearse. "Ok class, you may pack up your things and leave. Have a good weekend." I packed up my things and waited for Andy.

_Andrew: _

Mrs Marsden finally said we could go and I packed up my stuff. I looked up and saw Andrea waiting. I grabbed my bag and guitar and walked over to her. We walked through the corridor and started walking to Bradie's. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Andie asked me as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Not yet." I replied, "Have you?"

"No. I'm stumped. I can't think of anything. But we have to come up with a name soon." I nodded in response. "Do you think your friends like me?" I stopped walking and looked at her. She was biting her lip like she always did when she was worried. "Of course they do, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, people tend to not like me." Her eyes moved from him to the floor.

"Well they do like you," I put my arm around her like I had a million times before. "And the people who don't are idiots for missing out." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Andy" We walked the rest of the way arm in arm until we reached Bradie's house. I knocked on the door and saw Shaun and Bradie open the door. Andie, Bradie and I had been best friends since we were kids but we only met Shaun in high school. I let Andie walk in first and then followed her. We all walked down to Bradie's basement. It was adorned with band posters, amps and boxes full of miscellaneous stuff. Everybody found a seat and I set down my guitar next to me. "Ok so the first thing we have to do is come up with an awesome name." Andie said breaking the silence. "Yeah" Shaun agreed. We all sat there in silence. "We should make it something about lovers considering we are such sexy people." Shaun said winking at Andie. She giggled back and replied "Of course." I felt my anger burning up inside of me and stifled the urge to punch Shaun in the face. Why did I care if Shaun was flirting with Andie, he flirted with everybody. "But what can we put with it, we can't just be called the lovers." I broke the eye contact between Shaun and Andie.

_Andrea:_

Wow. Shaun was flirting with me. Me of all people. But then Andy had to break the connection between us. We all sat in silence again. I racked my brain to think of a good word, something catchy and edgy. "How about the Crimson Lovers?" I asked. All three boys smiled at me. "That's awesome!" Shaun said looking into my eyes again.

"Yeah. That's cool." Bradie agreed

"So we are the Crimson Lovers." finished Andy, "Should we practice a song?"

_Andrew:_

"Ok" Andie answered finally looking away from Shaun, "What song do you guys know?"

"I know all Paramore, All Time Low and Short Stack songs." replied Shaun

"Same" Bradie added

"Ditto" I said

"Ok, then can we do Decode by Paramore?"

"Sure" I replied and picked up my guitar. I found and amp and plugged it. I turned the volume up to medium and started to tune. Bradie walked over to his spiderman drum set and found his sticks. I looked over and saw Shaun doing the same thing as I was with his guitar. Andie found a wireless microphone and then started adjusting the microphone stand. Bradie counted us in and I played the bass line like second nature. I saw Andie waiting to start singing.

_Andrea:_

I heard the guys start playing and readied myself to start singing. I glanced to my left at Shaun who smiled at me then I looked over to Andy on my right who did the same. I started singing and lost myself in the song.


	2. Chapter 2

_Andrea:_

I paced back and forth. Andy had told me to meet him here at the park 10 minutes ago. What was keeping him? I walked over to the bench and sat down. I put my earphones back in and blasted my music. Finally I saw Andy walking across the park. I stood up and ran to him, almost bowling him over in a hug. "Why are you so late?" I asked him once I had turned off my iPod. "I was held up." He said. I waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't I decided not to ask. "So why'd you wanna meet me?"

"I had a great idea." He said. I looked at him with puzzled expression. He continued "Why don't we go out on a double date?" I just continued looking at him. I felt slight butterflies in my stomach. Was he asking me out? "We should find the perfect dates for each other and go out to the movies or something."

"Sounds good." I said, finally understanding what he meant. My mind instantly went to Shaun. I hoped Andy set me up with him. Who was I going to set Andy up with though. I got it! One of my best friends, Georgia. I knew she would love Andy.

_Andrew:_

~ One hour earlier~

"So Andy, do you have a thing for Andrea?" Bradie asked me as I lay on my bed, strumming absent mind-idly. I instantly sat up as if i had sat on hot coals. "No, why would you think something like that?"

"Come on dude, its really obvious."

"But I don't. In fact I was thinking about..." I tried to think on my feet, "Setting her up with Shaun," I could see that Bradie still didn't fully believe me so I added, "And getting her to set me up with one of her friends so we can go on a double date." Bradie lost the judging look from his face. "Oh really? Sorry dude, I must have misread the signs" Bradie said. He walked out of my room. I started to panic. I didn't want to see Andrea with Shaun. But why didn't I? Its not like I wanted to be with her. Or did I? No! Andie is just a great friend. That's all.

~_ Present Time ~_

I stood there in silence waiting for Andrea's response. "Sounds good." she said and smiled at me. I was shocked at how fast she accepted the idea. I thought she may have been at least a little more hesitant. "I know exactly who to set you up with!" she said as she flicked open her phone.

_Andrea:_

I scrolled down my contacts list until I found Georgia's name. Andy was looking at me expectantly. I pressed the green button and put my phone to my ear. "Hello" I heard her say. "Hey Gigi, it's me."

"Hey Andie! What's up?"

"Not much. Hey I was wondering..." I stopped to think about how to word my idea, "Do you wanna go on a double date with Andy?" I bit my lip and waited for her response

_Andrew:_

Andrea stood and waited for Georgia's response. She was biting her lip like she did when she was anxious. She thought she looked stupid when she did that and hated the habit but I thought she looked so hot when she did that. What am I saying?

_Andrea:_

Georgia was taking a really long time to answer. "Why would you want me to go out with Andy? Don't you like him?" I could see Andy looking at me expectantly. I felt like I had noticed him for the first time. He really was hot. His hair was a golden brown and was spiked perfectly just as always. He had a small silver stud that shone in the sun on the right of his face just below his lip. Why had I not noticed this before? But I don't like him. Andy is just my best friend. I motioned to him that I was going to go over to a tree a few meters away to continue my conversation. He nodded and sat down on a bench beside him. Once I was under the tree I answered Georgia's question with one of my own "Why on earth would you think I liked Andy?"

"Well you kinda make it obvious..."

"But I don't like him!" I screamed to quickly

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly

"I'm sure. So do you wanna go out with him?"

"Sure. When?"

"This Saturday, we're going to go see Pirates of the Caribbean 4. We can meet at Carousel at 10"

"Sounds cool, see you then."

"See ya." I was about to hang up when Georgia said,

"Wait...who are you going to go with?"

"I don't know yet. I'm finding a date for Andy, you, and he's finding one for me."

"Ok. Well you better tell me when you know."

"Of course. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back to Andy. He heard me coming and looked up. God he had such gorgeous blue eyes...NO! He's going to go out with Georgia! "Georgia's in." I said

"Cool." He seemed really excited. "Well I gotta go Andie, I'll call you tonight and tell you you're date. Bye" with that he turned and left without even hugging me goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Andrea:_

I glared at my wardrobe, almost willing it to give me a good outfit. "Still haven't picked anything Andie?" Georgia asked me. I turned to her and saw her outfit. She was wearing a short floral dress that looked amazing on her. I turned away again and frowned at my closet. "Just wear this!" Georgia shoved a dress in my face. It was plain red with a black ribbon around the waist. "Fine. But I am wearing my purple converses with it." I took the dress off her. "Whatever." Georgia went back to applying her mascara. I quickly dressed and then joined her in front of the mirror. "So are you excited?" Georgia asked me

"Duh! I'm going to go out with Shaun." Andy had called that morning and told me he was setting me up with Shaun, just as I had hoped. "We are so lucky" Georgia said with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah." I agreed but my heart really wasn't in it. I couldn't help but to think of Andy and how I secretly wished my date was with him instead. There. I admitted it. I am in love with my best friend. Who is now going to date one of MY best friends. And I set them up. This sucks. But what can I do about it. I couldn't ruin this for Georgia and Andy wouldn't even like me that way. My mum calling me broke me out of my daze "You guys have to go now, or you'll be late."

"Ok. Be there in a sec." I replied. I quickly grabbed my Paris bag and shoved my wallet and a lip gloss inside it. I took one final glance at the mirror to check my eye liner and walked out the front door with Georgia beside me.

_Andrew: _

I stared at my shitty straightener, waiting for it to heat up. "Hey, is it hot yet?" Shaun asked me as he stuck his head in the door. "Nope." I replied and he disappeared. I started running the straightener through my hair until I caught a glimpse of my bedside clock. "Shit!" I got up and grabbed my jacket. "What?" Shaun asked as he finished his eyeliner

"We gotta go, we're late." I ran out the door and he trailed behind me. We were at the movies ten minutes later. I could see Andrea impatiently tapping her foot and checking the time on her iPod. Her appearance made me stop for a second. She looked amazing in a little red dress. I shook off this thought and kept walking. When we got to them Andrea said "Where have you been?" I could tell she was angry because she was pursing her lips like she always did when she was pissed off. I was about to apologise when Shaun beat me to it. "I'm so sorry we're late, Andie. We lost track of time. You look gorgeous, by the way" He smiled flirtily at Andrea. The anger disappeared from her face and she smiled back at Shaun "That's ok and thanks." The awkward silence that followed those words was deafening. Finally Andrea broke the silence and I noticed the girl next to her, my date. She was shorter than Andrea and wearing a short floral dress with a cardigan over the top. Her curly blonde hair was tied up so little tendrils fell out and she wore little to no makeup, I couldn't tell for sure, you never can with girls. She was smiling at me and I instantly smiled right back at her. She was really pretty.

_Andrea:_

Andy was staring at Georgia and smiling. I know this should have made me happy but it gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "We should probably get inside. The movie will be starting soon. I started to walk away and then remembered that I hadn't officially introduced Georgia to Andy. I turned back to the others and said "Oh, by the way Andy, this is Georgia. Georgia, this is Andy." They mumbled hellos and I turned back and led the group towards the theatre. We grabbed drinks and popcorn and headed into our cinema. The ads were already started so we quickly found four seats at the back of the cinema and settled in. I was in between Andy and Shaun and Georgia was on the other side of Andy. Finally after 10 more minutes of ads and previews the movie started. I stopped paying attention to anyone around me and became absorbed in the story. Half way through I felt something warm on my shoulder and saw an arm around me. I leaned my head back on to the owner of the arm and sighed. I looked up and jumped out of the guy's arm. I don't know why but I had thought the owner of the arm was Andy. I was shocked when I realised this wasn't the case. "Are you ok?" Shaun asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need some air."

_Andrew: _

I drew myself away from the movie to see Andrea resting her head on Shaun's chest and with his arm around her. The sight of them like that caught me off guard. I remembered back to all the times it had been my arm around her. Suddenly she got up and walked out of the cinema. I don't know why but I felt that I needed to follow her. I waited for a few minutes and the turned to Georgia "I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered. She nodded and I left the cinema. I walked around the outside until I saw her sitting on one of the lounges with her head in her hands. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. She instantly looked up, as if she had been shocked with and electric fence. I pulled my arm away and just sat there. "What are you doing out here?" she asked

"Well I came out here to ask you the same question."

Andrea looked down at her hands in silence. "Well?" I asked

"I just needed some air." She replied and looked over at a nearby sign.

"Andie, we both know that I know you better than that. What's really wrong?"

_Andrea: _

I didn't know what to tell Andy. I couldn't exactly say 'Oh I got freaked out because some guy put his arm around me and it wasn't yours.' because that would make it awkward. I just looked up into his eyes and he knew.

_Andrew:_

Andrea was staring right into my eyes and I just knew exactly what to do. I drew her face into mine and we gazed into each other's eyes. We moved closer and closer until finally our lips met in an ecstatic kiss. A kiss that we had both been secretly yearning for for a long time.


End file.
